


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 10: Cuidar el jardín

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Sin embargo, había una tarea a la que Karla dedicaba más atención que a las demás, y esa tarea era cuidar de las coles. ¿Y la razón? Muy sencilla. Karla esperaba con ansia al día en el que encontrase un bebé dentro de alguna col.
Kudos: 1





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 10: Cuidar el jardín

Desde que tenía uso de razón, lo que más le gustaba hacer a Karla, era cuidar el jardín. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento de mudarse a su propia casa, se aseguró de que contara con suficiente espacio en la parcela como para plantar todo tipo de flores y cultivar todas las frutas y verduras que se le antojaran.

Cuidar el jardín siempre había sido su forma de relajarse, de conectar consigo misma y de entender la poderosa la calma de la naturaleza. Por ahí decían que ver crecer algo que tú misma has plantado fortalece tus raíces en la tierra como ninguna otra cosa, y Karla podía confirmarlo. Cada día al llegar de trabajar, Karla se quitaba el traje y los tacones, sustituyéndolos por sus zapatillas llenas de barro y el viejo vestido de su madre, y se ponía manos a la obra. Todos los días había algo que hacer, ya fuera aplicar pesticidas, trasplantar alguna planta hubiera crecido demasiado para su maceta, o arrancar malas hierbas.

Sin embargo, había una tarea a la que Karla dedicaba más atención que a las demás, y esa tarea era cuidar de las coles. ¿Y la razón? Muy sencilla. Karla esperaba con ansia al día en el que encontrase un bebé dentro de alguna col.

Sus coles eran enormes y altas, más grandes incluso que su compañero gatuno, Blas. Era sin duda la parte más hermosa de su jardín, y lo que más impresionaba a las visitas. Por supuesto, Karla se enorgullecía profundamente de sus coles, ya que podía ver en la admiración que suscitaban, el fruto de su duro trabajo. Estaba segura de que cualquier día de estos, aparecería su bebé en el interior de alguna.

Por supuesto, había días más difíciles que otros. Las coles, como cualquier otra verdura, solo podían cultivarse durante unos meses del año, y con cada temporada que llegaba a su fin, la inquietud de Karla aumentaba. Cada fin de temporada en la que sus coles permanecían vacías, Karla debía asumir que tendría que esperar otro año más, y eso no siempre era fácil. No podía evitar, en esos momentos tan duros, visitar la habitación que guardaba para cuando llegara el bebé. Lo desea con tanta fuerza, que cada año yermo se le clavaba en el pecho como un puñal, dejándole una retorcida cicatriz cada vez.

El día que el bebé por fin llegó, fue el día más feliz de la vida de Karla.

Fue una mañana de domingo. Normalmente, Karla aprovechaba los domingos para dormir, ya que no tenía que trabajar. Pero aquel día, apenas había comenzado a amanecer, cuando Karla se despertó de golpe. Como si su cuerpo hubiera querido alertarla de algo, sus ojos se abrieron como resortes, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. En aquel momento, con la luz anaranjada bañando las paredes de su cuarto, y el fino tacto de las sábanas de seda contra su piel, lo supo. Lo supo cómo solo puede saberlo una madre.

Sin perder el tiempo, se calzó las zapatillas y bajó las espaleras hasta su jardín. Supo enseguida cuál era la col que debía mirar primero. La más grande y la más bonita de todas, que había crecido sobre una elevación del terreno y que se levantaba sobre las demás como la reina absoluta del jardín. Arrodillándose en la húmeda tierra, Karla comenzó a retirar las hojas con manos temblorosas, y entonces la vio.

La niña más bonita que había existido jamás.

Karla rompió a llorar al instante en el que sus ojos encontraron los del bebé. Toda la desesperación y la incertidumbre que había acumulado con los años brotaron de ella en ese momento, como un torrente de emociones. Cuando por fin la cogió y la sostuvo contra su pecho, Karla creyó que jamás podría cesar su llanto. La amaba. Amaba a su bebé con cada fibra de su ser, y en ese instante solo deseó poder protegerla de todo lo malo del mundo.

Hasta ese momento, el jardín había sido lo más preciado que Karla poseía, pero aquella niña de ojos grandes que había surgido de la más hermosa de las coles, se había convertido, incluso antes de nacer, en lo más querido para Karla.

La niña crecería y se volvería una chica maravillosa, y más tarde, una gran mujer. Y Karla, tal como había hecho su padre con ella cuando había sido niña, enseñaría a su hija a cuidar el jardín.


End file.
